Levi, That Girl
by PsychoVirus
Summary: "There is no way I'd ever date that Shitty Brat." Eren sets out on a mission to melt Levi's cold demeanor. AU. Just for clarification-Levi's not a girl in this story
1. Chapter 1

It had been a boring summer for Levi. Everyday it was the same routine. Wake up, go to his part-time job at a bookstore, go to the club, get laid, kick them out of his bed in the morning, and repeat.

Even though it was boring, it wasn't surprising. Levi loathed the unexpected. So he would always visit the same club with Irritatingly flashy lights, blaring music, cheap sluts grinding on anyone with a dick, and the musky scent of sweat lingering in the air. He loved it, since it never changed.

Levi was forcefully shoved to the wall as hands slid under his shirt and roamed over his toned muscles travelling upwards to his nipples.

Levi didn't even know who this was. He was too intoxicated to care at this point. He just focused on grabbing onto the man's hair to pull him closer.

The hands slowly began pinching the hardening nipples making Levi mewl. Plump lips captured Levi's in a heated kiss. He gazed into the other man's eyes which were brilliantly green. '_Hmm...probably just contacts...whatever_' Levi inwardly thought as he became distracted by other more pressing issues.

The man's tongue traced Levi's thin lips asking for entrance which Levi immediately complied with as he rocked his aching hard on against the other's growing erection. He needed more friction. Levi broke the heated kiss and ignored the hands which had been grasping his plump ass as he kneeled on the floor and took the metal zipper of the man's jeans between his teeth and pulled it down at a teasingly slow pace.

The other's breath hitched as his erection sprang free of the tight confines of his pants. Levi slid the man's boxers down and slowly began fondling the man's sac which resulted in a lewd moan from the other. Levi smirked as he wrapped his moist cavern around the dripping tip and began to suck on the throbbing cock. He carefully dragged his teeth along the vein of the erection causing an even more wanton moan to erupt from the man who began threading his fingers through Levi's silky black undercut.

The man tugged at Levi's hair urging him to take all of him. As Levi was about to deepthroat the needy man, the man's phone vibrated in his pocket. The man was slowly brought back to his senses as he quickly shoved his hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone and read a text.

"Shit…!" the man slapped Levi's tempting hands away, pulled his jeans back up, and properly zipped it. Levi was more than surprised. A mix of confusion, shock, humiliation and pure anger overtook him.

_He dares to ignore my blowjob!? Mine?!_

Levi was a player, a sexy one. He had enough suitors to last him a lifetime. Everyday he'd have someone new wake up in his bed. Levi didn't care to ask for their meaningless names. He would just use their bodies, play with them, and once he'd gotten bored he would throw them away. But they'd always come back to him. Levi's contacts on his phone consisted mostly of the numbers of his sex buddies in case he wanted to call for a late night booty call. Nothing else mattered to him.

He had planned to have this green eyed boy come to his apartment to take part in even more strenuous activities and perhaps have the honor of leaving his contact information in Levi's phone- If he happened to meet Levi's standards in bed. Levi was undeniably attracted to him. He had the most brilliant pair of emerald eyes Levi had ever seen which complimented his tan skin and dark brown hair. He even had a toned body, it wasn't too thick but it wasn't too thin either. Levi hadn't taken a very close look with the club being so dark and the alcohol taking it's effect on him but he knew this man was a total adonis. However, Levi brushed away those thoughts and focused on how his plans had been ruined due to a single text.

Levi grabbed the other man's shoulders and swung his fist to meet the man's face. He was livid. He had too much pride to be rejected by a brat.

"What the hell was that for!?" the green eyed boy cried out as he brought himself back onto his feet. He brought his fists up to his face getting ready to punch Levi. He swung and was blocked by Levi's hand as Levi kicked him to the ground and stepped on his torso

"It's none of your business. Besides, you're such a brat. Run back to your mom, shitty brat,". Levi taunted as he turned on his heel and huffily walked away into the crowd heading towards the bar. The boy glared daggers at Levi's retreating form and was about to chase after him before realizing that he had to get back to his dorm.

"Tch...I'll make her pay for this later…" he winced from the damaged skin on his cheek.

~2 Weeks Later~

Sunlight filtered through the window of Levi's spotless apartment save for a few articles of clothing strewn on the floor from yesterday's activities. Levi turned sideways on his bed and brought his hand to cover his face in an effort to block out the sunlight's rays and felt something shift next to him. He glanced over and saw a head of black hair hair

"Good Morning, Babe," the figure yawned as he stretched his arms while leaning downwards to kiss Levi.

"Get the fuck out of here," Levi coldly stated.

Levi could barely remember the events that took place yesterday. Much less who he'd just slept with. All he had thought about for the past week was about how he'd kicked the green eyed boy's ass. Yesterday was a huge blur, it made him want to vomit out all of the contents of his stomach. How did he even meet this raven haired retard? Levi rubbed his temples as he tried to get over the throbbing in his head and the whiny man's incessant whimpers weren't helping.

"Did you not hear me? I said Get. The. Fuck. Out."

The raven widened his eyes and hurriedly collected his clothes from the floor and sloppily pulled them on, sassily walked out, and shut the door with a harsh slam.

"Bastard…" Levi angrily whispered.

He would find that green eyed brat. He would make him pay for the humiliation Levi had experienced.

"Hmm...where to look first…," Levi sadistically hummed to himself as he thought of ways to torture that shitty brat. He glanced towards the clock on his phone. Levi's eyes widened.

"Shit! I'm going to be late for the first day!" Levi quickly ran to the restroom he brushed his teeth, washed his face and fixed his hair. He ran to his closet and hurriedly dressed into black slacks, a white dress shirt, and wore a blazer. He looked perfect, as usual.

"Hmm...car keys… check...bag...check...dammit no time for coffee…," And with that he slammed his apartment door shut and raced to his car and drove through red lights towards Kyojin University. Levi quickly dashed into the building and glanced at his watch

_Tch, 5 minutes left…_

He hurriedly ran up five flights of stairs. If he hadn't been so fit he would've never made it in under two minutes. He hurriedly grabbed the doorknob of his classroom's door and walked to his desk. No one would've thought that Levi had just run up five flights of stairs by the way he was walking however his wheezing was a dead giveaway. The whole class looked at him with wide eyes as his coughing fit decreased.

"Oi, what the hell do you shits think you're looking at," Levi glared at each one of them.

All of his students hurriedly shoved their faces into text books. Most of the students were smart enough to know what happened to their grumpy teacher. However, one student wasn't.

"Hey! What happened to you? Did you finish jerking off in the restroom or something?" a boyish voice called out as he snickered at the older man.

The rest of the class widened their eyes as they looked at the brunette. Both Jean Kirschtein and Connie Springer appeared to not understand the gravity of the situation as well and the two immediately highfived the boy who sat in front of them who had shouted out the insult.

"Nice one, Jaeger!"

Eren beamed proudly, he turned around and met Levi's glare. His smile instantly dropped.

_Uh oh…,_ Eren inwardly thought.

Levi gritted his teeth. He wasn't in the mood for this. After the humiliation from yesterday combined with this he was growing tired of this shit.

'_Fuck it..'._ He suddenly had a great idea. Levi smirked evilly as he began writing history questions on the chalkboard. He would make this other shitty brat pay.

"Jaeger-"

Levi quickly turned around to face the boy. He suddenly stopped. How had he not noticed it before? Levi's policy was that no one could wear any hats or scarves in his classroom. It showed disrespect. And Levi being the uptight prick he was wouldn't let this slide.

"Jaeger, take off that scarf," Levi demanded coldly. Eren slightly widened his eyes and blushed as he moved the scarf up to his nose.

"No". Levi wasn't fazed

"You'll do as I say"

Eren snarled, "No"

Levi and Eren glared at each other from across the room.

"I'm the teacher here, haven't you ever heard the saying 'Respect your elders'?" Levi spat out as he continued to glare into Eren's brilliantly green eyes….green? Levi's eyes slowly widened as he remembered that dreadful night. _Is this the same shitty brat from two weeks ago?_

"Hah, why are your bragging that you're an old prune, are you sure you're not impotent?" Eren smirked.

Levi's eyes slanted "Oh? I'm sure you know that's definitely not true right, Shitty brat?" Levi couldn't be sure if Eren was really the kid who had humiliated him yesterday since anyone could have green eyes. However he'd keep a close eye on Eren.

"Wha…?" Eren's eyes widened in shock.

"Um... he didn't mean to insult you. Can we get back to class now?" a timid blond who was seated next to Eren nervously squeaked out as his eyes darted from a glaring Levi and Eren.

Armin was the only sensible one out out of Eren's group of friends. Armin had gotten used to it since It had always been like this ever since they were kids. Eren would get into trouble, Mikasa would rush to save him, and Armin would calm her down. It had become a daily routine for the three of them.

Levi sighed, "Tch, fine. Jaeger, you'd better thank Arlert for saving your sorry ass," Levi drawled as he smirked at the scowl on Eren's face. "Oh, and take off the scarf,"

And once again, "No," Eren haughtily replied "Make me"

Levi was taken back. He'd never met someone so stubborn over a stupid scarf. Levi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he was too tired to put up with this kid.

"Stay here after class"

Eren's eyes slanted and before he could shout at the older man. Armin firmly held his hand. He gave him a warning glare. Eren sighed in defeat since he knew how scary Armin could be when he wanted to be and began to silently glare at Levi who had begun to introduce the homework syllabus. Eren knew this would be a long day. But he at least got to keep on the scarf which hid his swollen bruise.

He half listened to the lecture since his thoughts began to stray to yesterday's events. Eren had remembered everything that had taken place a few weeks ago. There were a few memory gaps but he had retained all of the important parts.

He remembered that he'd met a girl with a tiny stature with an undercut. She was really cute with her stormy, grey eyes and tiny mouth. Eren shivered as he recalled the way her eyes had been filled with lust as she stared at him.

That girl had made him feel weird in a pleasurable way. Eren thought about the way the tiny girl had walked up to him as he sat on a bar stool. And the way she authoritatively sat on his lap and wrapped her thin yet toned arms around his neck as she began peppering kisses on to his neck. She'd even given him a blow job, an incomplete one, all because of Mikasa's text asking where he was.

Eren groaned at the memory as he felt heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. I wish I could meet her again...wait… Eren had just remembered that she was the one who'd punched his face

"Oh. My. God. That Bitch…," he mumbled to himself. "But I want to meet her again...why the fuck would I want to? No Eren. Bad Eren. No. You can't. But I want to…Gahhh,"

Eren didn't know what to do with his mixed feelings. He was so confused. How could a total stranger make him feel like this? He turned from happy to annoyed that she'd kicked his ass. Eren tried to reason with himself that he absolutely had no intention of finding her.

"She has a flat chest anyways…," Eren sighed as he sunk his face into his textbook.

Armin shot over worried glances towards his friend. He knew something was wrong.

Levi had been watching Eren the whole time. Why was that brat grinning to himself and then frowning? Levi didn't need to be a psychologist or a mind reader to know that this kid had problems.

Levi noticed a pink hue appear on the handsome boy's face. _What the fuck? Why is he biting his lips like a hormonal pre- teen? And what's with the wiggling?_ Realization dawned on Levi as he smirked.

"Jaegar, come up here and answer this question," Levi smiled as he saw Eren pale considerably. His smile widened as he observed the brunette struggle uncomfortably.

_That's right you shitty brat, this'll teach you to humiliate me in front of the class_.

Eren began to panic.

_Did Levi know about his problem? Dammit, that stupid midget. _Eren growled as he tried to think of something that would get rid of the tent in his pants. Suddenly_, _Eren had a wonderful idea. Eren beamed. _I'll think of Levi! He's such a turnoff so of course my problem will be solved. I'm such a genius. I really don't know why Mikasa and Armin tell me i'm incompetent, I'm actually a genius in hiding_ Eren thought as he sniggered to himself.

"Jaegar, any minute now would be appreciated," Levi tauntingly smiled.

_How will he get out of his little predicament? There's no one to come to your rescue this time._

"Just a sec, I'm solving it right now…," Eren began staring intently at Levi.

_Hmm.. the way his bangs are parted is so hot. What does his hair feel like? I'm sure it's smooth. Mmm...those stormy eyes are so beautiful...and those lips are perfect…ahh and that cute ass of his...what the fuck? Where are the wrinkles?! Wrinklesss! There aren't any!? Why? He's supposed to be a prune not a fucking sex god! _

Eren's eyes widened as he came back to his senses. Had he just admired his teacher? His male teacher? His teacher who needed to get that stick out of his ass? Eren's blush became even redder as the tent became even more prominent than it had been before.

_Okaay~ so this plan wasn't as good as I thought. Dammit. I refuse to let that shorty get the better of me_.

Eren sighed in frustration as he was about to resort to the only thing that would get him out of this miserable situation. Eren bunched his hands into fists and was about to pummel his growing erection.

_Here I go_….

Eren scrunched his eyes close as he prepared himself for the upcoming pain. However his fist stopped in mid-swing as he heard a bell resound throughout the building.

The class was over.

Eren's and Levi's eyes both widened in shock. Eren sent a triumphant grin towards Levi who sent back a glare. Levi silently fumed as his students shuffled past him to get to their next class. At least that brat still had to talk to him after class. Levi formulated a plan to see if this was that stupid shitty brat from the club. Levi smirked as Eren put everything away back into his bag while talking to Armin and walked down the aisles towards Levi.

Armin lingered near the doorway as he shot worried glances towards Eren.

"Armin, go on ahead. I'll be fine!" Eren cheerily shouted even though he was secretly, very worried.

Armin reluctantly nodded and left to go to their next class.

_What is Levi going to do to me?_

Eren prepared himself as he took deep breaths. He reached Levi's desk.

_Ok I'm prepared. This sexy little midget doesn't scare me! What? No! I'm straight! Straight! Yea… he's nothing to me. He's just my history professor..._


	2. Chapter 2

"R-Rivaille" Eren shakily said. He was still a bit frightened of what he had just thought. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Levi smirked. He took in Eren's appearance.

_Hmm… he's a lot taller than me, that's annoying, his eyes are beautiful and clear, and his body is well built. He's beautiful, just like the shit who humiliated me at the club. I'm sure that this is him._

Eren shifted nervously under Levi's intense gaze. Levi noticed this.

_So the shitty brat can be cute. Sometimes_. _I'll just tease him a bit to get him back for that lame joke from this morning. _

Levi beckoned Eren to come closer. He hesitantly shuffled closer as he wondered what Levi was going to do. He stood right in front of Levi to the point where their noses were almost touching.

_Why the fuck did I stand so close to him!? _Eren felt a warm blush spread onto his cheeks as his hands became clammy.

Levi slowly leaned into Eren, breaking the little distance that remained between them, he wound his hands through Eren's locks and harshly bit on Eren's ear. Eren involuntarily shuddered at the contact, but he didn't refuse the touch, in fact he leaned closer to Levi. The shorter man pulled at the scarf and let it drop to the floor. He began to lick and suck on the assaulted skin where he'd bitten at as if apologizing for breaking the tender flesh.

Eren bit back a moan as he arched his back into the older man's touch. Levi slyly blew into his ear and walked out of Eren's reach and sat back into the chair near his desk. Levi's mouth morphed into a smirk as he admired the sight in front of him.

Eren's hair had become even more tangled than it had been, his blush reached from the base of his neck all the way to the tip of his ears, and his once beautifully, clear eyes had become a hazy, deep shade of forest green.

Levi's eyes zoomed in on Eren's cheek where a bruise was slowly healing.

It took Eren a few minutes to snap out of his lust filled trance.

Once he had, he panicked. "Wh-what did you do to me, you Pervert!," Eren shouted at the teacher who lazily sat in his chair while smirking at the younger's panic.

"Nothing that you didn't enjoy" His eyes were filled with mirth.

_How amusing. _

Eren was practically fuming "Bastard…," he quietly cursed under his breath. He wouldn't let this shrimp get to him. Never.

"I could report this as sexual harassment. You'd lose your job and i'm certain that no school would hire a teacher who preys on his own students," Eren smugly said as he felt that he had the upperhand.

His smug grin dropped as he sawLevi's grin widen.

"Oooh~ you're choosing the wimpy, cowardly option? How like you, Jaegar. Of course, when have you ever stood up for yourself? I bet when you were bullied you would always run to your mommy, am I right Shitty Brat?"

He knew he had hit the mark as he saw Eren visibly freeze. Eren was stunned for a moment before biting his lip in frustration.

_Am I still that irresponsible and weak? I thought I'd changed after my Mom's death. Am I still so low as to be insulted by this cocky shrimp after knowing him only for a day? _

Eren's fists tightened. He glared straight into Levi's steely eyes as he vowed to beat this shrimp, no matter what it'd take.

"...You're right. I'll use my own power to defeat you,"

Levi admired the fierce glow in Eren's eyes "I look forward to that,"

However, Levi knew Eren was 100 years too early to beat him. Eren wasn't sure what he could do to the older man but he would make Levi pay for this. Eren's gaze began to lingered on Levi's lips, he missed the feeling of those thin lips on his.

Eren froze.

_What did I just think? He's my teacher! A GUY teacher! AH! My next class! _Eren grabbed his bag and quickly sprinted to his next class. Levi watched Eren's retreating figure and slowly leaned back in his chair.

"Eren Jaegar…,"

_this job might not be so boring after all. _

Eren sighed in relief. It was his break period, all of his classes had been very,very boring. His teachers droned on and on. Clearly both the teacher and the students were tired of this routine but both sides were too lazy to say it, so the boring lectures continued.

Eren walked to the table where his friends were chatting comically. Eren plopped down on the bench next to Mikasa as he slowly ate his lunch.

Connie had just changed the group discussion to their history teacher, .

Both Sasha and Krista exclaimed as they heard his name, " is so unbelievably hot! How can you not just want to hug him? He's so short! It just makes you want to let him fuck you senseless!" they both yelled out in unison much to the dismay of Connie and Ymir who both fidgeted in jealousy.

The two squealing girls noticed this.

"Oh! Of course I love you the most Conn- wait I'm sorry. First comes my food, next is you, and then ," Sasha mournfully replied as she poked her boyfriend "Forgive me?"

Connie laughed in relief. "Of course!"

Sasha climbed into Connie's lap as he spoon fed her. They could never get mad at each other to the point of breaking up, they'd been together since middle school.

"Me as well, Ymir. I love you the most…," Krista profusely blushed as Ymir wound her arm around the blonde girl's waist and gently kissed her forehead.

"I know, thank you," They happily linked their fingers together under the table.

Eren sighed.

_Everyone is happily in love...except me, Mikasa, and Armin… even the horse face has found love. _

Eren groaned in dismay as he witnessed Jean and Marco shyly talking to each other as they held hands under the table. They hadn't thought anyone noticed but it was painfully obvious to anyone who bothered to look their way.

"Well, if you ask me, is a horny old man who needs to get laid," Eren spat out as he swallowed big chunks of his bread.

"Well no one asked you," Jean teased. "Also, it was your fault for insulting him,"

"You laughed too! He should've gotten you and Connie to stay after class as well," Eren huffily replied "If you guys had been there then I wouldn't have had to-,"

Eren immediately stopped. He slowly glanced at Mikasa who glared back at him.

"What were you about to say, Eren?" Mikasa innocently asked.

However Eren knew it was a facade. She'd kill Levi if he were to mention what had happened back in the classroom.

_I can't tell her, absolutely not. If I did then Levi would just make fun of me for always having to rely on someone else. I'm not a baby!_

"Nothing. It's nothing," Eren replied simply.

"Eren, tell me," After seeing Eren shake his head in refusal she questioningly raised her eyebrow at everyone else expectantly.

"Mikasa it was really nothing. Eren just picked a fight with the history teacher, he lost. That's pretty much how the events played out," everyone said in unison as they tried to prevent Mikasa from badgering them with questions.

"I did not lose to that midget!"

"Face it, Jaegar. You got your ass handed to you by an old, grouchy man with a height of 5'2''. Jean chuckled as he saw Eren become flustered.

"J-Jean stop it," Marco pinched Jean's cheeks as a punishment. "To me they seemed pretty even, so I'd call it a draw, right Eren?" Marco kindly smiled to him.

"Y-yea. Thanks," Eren smiled, "Stupid horseface…,"

Eren knew he'd lost. But this was just the first battle.

_I'm going to be the victor in the end! I shall have Levi grovel at my feet and beg for forgiveness. _

Eren snickered at the idea of a blushing Levi telling him that he was wrong about calling him a weak, shitty brat.

_Soon… _


	3. Chapter 3

Eren was prepared. He'd thought of a way to win at least one battle. He took deep breaths and turned the knob of the door and confidently strode into the classroom. He had the perfect plan, it was immature, but it'd work. Hopefully.

Eren marched to the front of Levi's desk where the grumpy history teacher sat.

"I'm ready," Eren confidently stated.

Levi snorted, which was very rare for Levi.

"I look forward to this but I doubt it'll work," he countered back.

"Oh, you'll see, ," Eren shot him a dazzling, cocky smile.

He walked through the aisles toward his seat where Armin had already begun studying for today's lesson. Eren smirked as he waited for the perfect time to start his plan.

_I wonder how I could meet that girl again…,_ Eren thought to himself as he saw students rush into the classroom and greet the teacher, _Maybe if I go back to the club I'll see her? What if she's a student at this school… If only that were possible. _He wistfully sighed as he propped his cheek into the palms of his hand.

Eren lazily glanced at the clock, his eyes narrowed, _Class should begin any time now… _

Levi had begun to lecture the class about the history of Greece. Eren decided to bide his time as he took notes since he knew that he would need it for the upcoming tests. He waited until the class was halfway done.

He hated taking notes, it was too bothersome but he was sure his Mom would've been disappointed if he didn't try, so he did.

_It's time_

Eren whispered to Armin, "Penis"

Armin's eyes widened as a smile crept onto his face, "Penis?"

Eren nodded, "Penis,"

Jean heard and joined in, "Penis," he called out a little louder.

Connie who'd been sleeping during the lecture immediately rose "Penis~!" he called out.

"Mmpemnis!," Sasha yelled out as she chewed on her breakfast

Ymir shouted out "Penis! You do it too Krista!"

Krista furiously blushed "P-penis…"

Soon everyone in the class had begun to call out the insulting word much to Levi's dismay.

"Do any of you have a question?"

Levi had just ended his lecture while trying hard to ignore Jaegar's stupid idea.

_So this was his plan? _Levi chuckled darkly. _You are so immature… _

But Levi couldn't help but bite back a smile.

Eren shot his hand into the air.

"Yes?" Levi expectantly waited.

Eren inhaled a deep breath. "Penis," he innocently smiled.

"Jaegar, I don't need you telling me how crazy you are about dicks," Levi smirked as Eren's smile faltered.

"You wish I was," Eren defensively shot back as he remembered yesterday's events "Especially when you-," Eren cut himself off. He didn't want anyone to know what had happened with Levi yesterday. He especially didn't want anyone to know that he hadn't hated it, either.

_I'm straight…,_

"Is that your final comeback?" Levi questioned seriously even though he was amused at Eren's loss for words.

Eren childishly flicked him off, "Yes... "

Levi arched a thin brow, "What did you say?"

_Aha! This is what ticks him off._

Eren beamed as he finally found what ticked off the expressionless man.

"You heard what I said, Shrimp. I bet you couldn't even take me down in a fight." Eren smugly glared at the irritable man.

Levi yawned feigning boredom. "Jaegar, I would kick your ass right now, but it'd be unprofessional of me, fight me again when you're able to make better comebacks," Levi glared challengingly at him.

Squeals erupted from a group of girls "Like, omigod, Mr. Rivalle is like, so mature," they fangirled over the man as he disinterestedly avoided their gaze to look at Eren.

_Ugh, sluts. _

Levi took more interest in the green eyed brunette who was glaring intensely at him. Because of Eren he was honestly beginning to enjoy his job.

The bell rang which snapped Eren out of his staring contest with Levi.

Eren followed Armin to the door.

"Nice try, Brat," Levi smugly called out.

. Eren nodded back and left.

_This was not the outcome I'd hoped for, dammit, you stupid shrimp._

"Time for a new plan!" Eren shouted at the lunch table.

Everyone gave him sympathetic looks, even Jean tried to talk him out of it.

"Look, Eren, I know makes you angry but, maybe you should give up? You obviously suck at comebacks," Jean patted his shoulder.

Eren glared at him and swung a punch at him.

"Ah! My face!" Marco rushed to Jean's side.

"It's a fucking improvement, Pinkypie," Eren spat as he downed his lunch. "There's no way I'm going to let a smug midget beat me."

Mikasa tried once again to ask what happened and received the same response from the group. Mikasa hated not being in every class Eren attended. She'd requested to have her schedule exactly the same as the brunette's. Everything was the same except for two classes. She begged the principle to switch those two classes around since they would then match Eren's however the principle had refused. Since he had too much pride to let a student boss him around.

Levi sighed in amusement as he remembered Eren's face flushed with embarrassment.

"How cute," Levi froze.

_Did I really just think he was cute? Like not the 'haha that was a stupid stunt how cute' but the 'damn, he looks cute riding on my cock' type of cute_.

"I-I need to get laid, fast" Levi sprang up from his chair, grabbed his bag, quickly strided out of the building, and ran to his car.

By the time Levi had reached his car and sat in it he felt warmth pool in his stomach

"Oh fuck…," Levi shifted in discomfort as his arousal rubbed against his pants in pain. He quickly unbuckled his belt, zipped his zipper down, and grabbed his stiff erection out of his trousers. He bit back a moan as his cold hand held his heated shaft.

It felt wonderful.

Levi thumbed over the leaking tip that was covered in precum.

"Ah…,"

Levi gripped the base and pumped. He used the precum to let his hand slide easily over the throbbing shaft. Levi teasingly ran his index finger over the side vein, and shivered in excitement as he imagined the hand belonging to a particular brunette.

Green eyes.

That's all Levi could think about. He wished that he could make the brunette becomes as undone as Levi was.

"Mmph-!"

Levi teasingly ran a finger over the slit dripping with precum. He ran his finger along the groove of it before harshly fingering it some more before tugging on his shaft and massaging it rhythmically.

Levi had changed from his slow pace to a much faster one as he stroked up and down. He began fisting his cock. Levi instantly climaxed when he imagined himself ramming into Eren's tight hole. His sticky, clear substance covered the steering wheel.

"Disgusting…," Levi reached into the car's compartment and pulled out a box of tissues.

He always kept them inside there along with condoms and lube since he was always prepared for a little car sex, which happened frequently. "Just because I thought about him while jerking off doesn't mean I have any special feelings for that Shitty Brat," However, Levi still felt a little unsure of why he had came to the image of the insufferable, green eyed, little shit. "It's just because…..he's interesting. Very interesting, in a stupid way. Yeah, with his lame jokes I can't help but think about him," Part of Levi knew that wasn't the real reason however, the other part that was convinced wholeheartedly believed it. He brushed the thought away. "Time to go to my next job". He drove out of the university's parking lot in the direction of the bookstore. "Today, I'll surely get laid."


	4. Chapter 4

Levi groaned as the sun's rays hit him. "It's morning already?" he grimaced.

His head ached from clubbing yesterday. And as usual he found a lump laying beside him. It shifted causing the bed to groan. A hand reached out to Levi from under the covers.

Levi disdainfully slapped at it "Leave already"

The hands wrapped around Levi's torso, "Mm...make me"

Levi shivered as a tall, blond man nuzzled into the curve of Levi's collar.

"Go away, I don't know who you are, so I'd prefer that you leave"

The blond man visibly frowned as he sniffed Levi's hair, "I'm Mike Zacharius. I hope you'll remember it, my sweet Levi"

Levi stilled. "How the fuck do you know my name?"

His eyes slanted at the blond man who'd begun to put his trousers back on.

"Wow, I'm shocked. You don't care to remember the names of your fellow co-workers?" the man mockingly replied.

Levi's frown deepened.

_Fuck, I didn't want to sleep with people from work, fuck._

"Which department do you teach?" Levi hesitantly asked.

"Math," the blond man said with a grin.

_No wonder I've never seen him. He's located at the other side of the school… _

"Whatever, leave, now," Levi pointed to the door "I hope you know it was a one time thing, so don't expect anything else."

Mike's eyes widened for a moment "Oh? Trying hard to get? Nice. But it won't work on me, I know you for the slut you really are. Psh, begging and moaning like a wanton whore, don't think you're different from any other loose slut out there. I'll make you beg for more. See you at school."

Mike left the apartment, shutting the door with a soft click, leaving Levi standing there.

"Tch, whatever, fucking creeper"

_This is why I hate sleeping with people from work_

Levi groaned as he walked into the restroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and put on his clothes. He walked into his quaint kitchen and made himself some coffee.

"I wonder what Eren will do today…"

Levi lazily leaned his hip against the granite counter. Levi's only joy in school was to tease Eren, he easily became frustrated and embarrassed, what better way to pass the time? Levi glanced at the clock and decided that he should leave. He hurriedly drank his coffee and ignored the burning sensation it left as it streamed down his throat. He grabbed his car keys from the drawer and sped off to the university.

"I hope I won't meet that creeper," Levi shuddered as he pulled into the parking lot, grabbed his bag, and walked up the stairs to his classroom.

Levi peered into the window of the door. The lights weren't on. He grabbed the knob of the door and turned it. Levi stepped into the room and stretched out his hand to flick on the light switch, an arm shout out from behind and looped around his waist while the other hand covered his eyes.

_What the fuck? _

Levi wasn't scared, in fact, he was extremely pissed off. He hated stupid surprises like this. Levi would've attacked the person holding him however he didn't move. The figure's arm left his waist and opted to move under Levi's shirt. The hand rubbed slow circles into Levi's stomach and went higher to pinch at the sensitive nipples.

"Nghh-," Levi could already feel his growing arousal.

He suddenly felt kisses being placed on his neck, he moaned when the kisses became soft bites. Levi arched his back into the other man's touch.

"M-more…"

The hand traveled down Levi's torso and into his pants. Levi inhaled a shaky breath as he felt the hands cup his erection. He couldn't stand the teasing, he harshly bucked into the hand that had finally made it's way into his trousers. Levi could still feel the other gently sucking and nipping on the pale skin of his neck, it felt wonderful. The hand in Levi's trousers gripped the shaft and moved up and down. Levi lewdly moaned as he was becoming undone. His eyes rolled up as his head fell back onto the broad shoulders of the taller man.

"W-who the fuck are you?"

The hand ceased it's ministrations and retracted from the trousers much to Levi's dismay. He missed the warmth from the hand, he gasped as the other man harshly bit his neck. The hand that was covering Levi's eyes had been removed too. Levi swiftly turned around and met the brilliantly green eyes of Eren Jaegar.

"Don't you remember? I'm the person who's supposedly "crazy about dick" ironically said by the person who just begged for more"

Eren snickered as he observed Levi's stunned face.

He hadn't thought that Eren would ever have the guts to do this. Levi gazed at him with widened eyes.

_I thought he was just an inexperienced shitty brat...how surprising. _

Eren smiled in triumph, "This means I win!"

Eren jumped up and down as he flung his hands into the air.

_Pft...what a child. Just like a 10 year old, _Levi gazed at him in amusement.

"How cute…," Levi muttered out loud.

Eren heard it, even though it was quiet it was still audible to his acute hearing. "D-did you just say what I think you said?" Eren's eyes widened in disbelief.

Levi hadn't thought Eren would be able to hear from that distance, "I said 'What an idiot'"

Eren smiled, "Oh really?" he slowly swayed his hips as he took long strides towards the older man who's eyes lingered on the delicious body.

Eren gently pushed Levi into the door and trapped him in between his forearms, Levi lidded his eyes as he waited expectantly.

"Am I cute now?" Eren teased as he nuzzled into the crook of the of the shorter man's neck which was marred with love bites.

"Not yet…," Levi huskily replied. "But you're getting close"

Eren's smirk widened and he began to pepper soft little kisses up Levi's marred neck and pressed his plump lips onto Levi's. Eren slowly traced Levi's lips with his tongue, silently begging for entrance. Levi opened his mouth and extended his own tongue to battle for dominance with the younger's. Eren moaned into the kiss as he was dominated by Levi. Their tongues rubbed against each other and explored each other's moist caverns. Eren's hands left the wall and slowly threaded themselves into Levi's silky hair, he fingered the undercut, admiring the smoothness.

_So this is what it feels like…_

Levi didn't mind, he enjoyed when his hair was played with. Eren had moved even closer to Levi, he slyly stood between the gap between Levi's thighs. He raised his knee a bit to graze at Levi's growing bulge. Levi groaned at the delicious friction. Eren's ear perked as he began to hear footsteps. He reluctantly let go of Levi and ran to his desk. Levi was pissed off that he wasn't able to reach his climax but he understood why the brunette had done that. With a disgruntled sigh he flicked the lights on and patted down his hair.

_I really never expected that…_

Levi strode over to his desk and pulled out worksheets that he would pass to the class. The door opened and loud students piled into the room, while discussing various topics which Levi had no interest in. All he was interested in was the brunette who was now feigning sleep.

Levi smirked. His life had become so much more interesting. it was unexpected, but he certainly didn't dislike it.

"It's certainly a first…"

Eren lowered his face in between his arms. A red tinge marred his tan skin, it ran all the way from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears.

_I can't believe I did that. It-it was the only way to beat him! That's how he beat me in the first place so it's not cheating since he started it._

Eren's heart pounded against his ribcage. Eren didn't know what to do, nothing could get rid of the hotness on his face and in his pants.

_At least I won…_

Eren was proud that he'd won, sure he used a dirty move but it was worth it.

_What's with the thumping? Am I sick? Am I running a high fever? _Eren arched an eyebrow, _What's happening? My dick won't go down… _

He was honestly confused. Why was his body reacting so oddly? Did it have something to do with Levi?

Armin poked Eren's shoulder, "Eren! Wake up, the lecture is about to start"

Eren lifted his head and gazed into Armin's baby blue eyes.

"Armin, I think I'm dying,"

Armin rolled his eyes "You've used that trick before in an attempt to get out of class, you can't trick me twice"

Eren moaned in agony, "My heart has begun to constrict, though it doesn't feel life threatening. My palms have begun to become even more clammier than usual. At times I feel all warm and happy for no reason. And my face feels hot, even though I'm not sick! Those are definitely the symptoms of a deadly disease!"

"Right, right. What type of flowers do you want for your coffin" Armin snorted as Eren dramatically stabbed himself in the chest with an invisible knife.

Eren narrowed his eyes at his friend's laughter. "I'll haunt you"

"Ahem, turn the page to 382 in your textbook," Levi called out, "And write these questions on the powerpoint into your notebooks"

Eren and Armin hastily scribbled away. Levi then began to read the passage from the book and explain it in greater detail while giving background information. After a while of constant writing, Eren yawned as Levi rambled on and on.

_I'm so tired… _

Eren laid his chin onto his hands as he listened to the older man's soothing voice. He felt a blush creep onto his face at the thoughts of what he'd initiated a few minutes prior to now. Eren gazed intensely over Levi's toned body. To Eren he was a sex god. Everything about him oozed sex.

_He's so beautiful..._

"Kyaa!" One of Levi's annoying fangirl sluts called out. "What is on your neck?!" she stared at the man's pale neck that had been marred with Eren's hickeys.

Everyone immediately snapped their attention to the bruises.

Levi snickered as he saw Eren's eyes widen, "Oh, these? I got these from E-," Levi's smirk grew as he saw Eren pale, "lmo, my neighbor's dog. Did you guys think these were hickeys?"

Everyone nodded in silence as they processed the information in disbelief.

Levi chuckled, "How could a human do this? It's so sloppy and inexperienced, only a dog could manage to do something of this quality," he smugly said as he took in Eren's offended scowl.

The class nodded in understanding as they ate his lies.

Eren had enough.

_Well two can play that game..._

"Are you a pervert? You must be sick to be into beastiality"

Levi's eyes narrowed. "The mutt suddenly wrapped its paws around me and kept biting my neck as if it had rabies, there wasn't anything I could do," he smiled as he saw Eren's blush increase "If I didn't know better I would think the mutt has feelings for me"

"You're such a narcissistic bastard, I'm sure the dog was just challenging you as a way to show his dominance"

Levi arched a thin brow. "Oh? I suppose I'll have to show the little mutt who the boss is, won't I?" His voice had become huskier towards the end. His smirk grew when he saw Eren's eyes widen as he realized the true meaning behind those words.

Eren felt hot all over. It was suffocating. His face felt disgustingly hot and his growing arousal uncomfortably strained against his jeans.

_Did he just call me a dog? A fucking mutt who's in love with him?! _

Eren gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore the tent which had grown when he heard the subtle change in Levi's voice. He felt Levi's gaze burn into him, he shyly looked down at his papers.

_My whole body feels hot...it's weird._

The bell rang. Eren released a sigh_. _

_Perfect timing…_

Eren couldn't stand the fluttering in his stomach, it felt too strange and it made him feel nervous. This was the same sensation he'd experienced when he'd met the short girl at the club awhile ago.

_They both make me feel confused...I hate it. But Levi's different from the girl. He teases me and makes me feel embarrassed and angry. And she makes me feel amazingly good about myself… Ah! I don't know what to do…_

Eren quickly stood up. He looked around the room in shock. _How long was I in a daze for?!_ Eren quickly scanned the room, everyone had already left, except a particular midget who was gazing intensely at him. Eren quickly walked down the aisles towards the door.

"Eren," A smooth voice called out.

Eren didn't stop, he quickly passed the desk where an expressionless Levi stood.

"Eren," Levi beckoned. "Come"

Eren shivered. He slowly breathed to calm himself. "No," Eren couldn't look back at the older man, he was sure that his face looked like a tomato at this point.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi strided towards Eren and wrapped his arms around the younger man's torso. Eren could feel Levi's breath ghost over his collarbone. The shorter man forced Eren to meet his gaze.

Levi wasted no time, he yanked on Eren's shirt and brought their lips together.

"Mmf-"

Eren was more than surprised. He was shocked, His eyes widened as he felt Levi's tongue protrude into his moist cavern. Eren's eyes rolled back as he felt Levi's tongue coax his own to move. Levi's arms wrapped around Eren's neck. Eren felt Levi wind his fingers through his brown locks. He hesitantly wrapped his toned arms around Levi's frame and squeezed him closer to his chest.

_Why is the ache in my chest gone?_

Levi widened his eyes as he felt Eren's arms wrap around him. _This brat… is being kinda cute_.

Levi smirked into the kiss and decided to reward the eager boy. He purposely let his tongue falter in it's ministrations so that Eren could dominate. For now. Eren's tongue slid over Levi's and traced the inside of Levi's cavern which earned him a moan from the other. It encouraged Eren to keep redoing his actions. The quiet room had begun filling up with the sounds of ragged breathing and the occasional screech of a chair that supported the two grinding bodies. The two appendages teased and nipped at each other as Eren initiated a deeper kiss. Levi's eyes shot open as he felt Eren's hands hastily creep down towards his erection.

Levi gently pried Eren's arms away.

Eren's emerald eyes had become hazy with lust and his hair had become even messier from Levi's hands. His sun kissed skin was dusted with an appealing shade of red.

_Damn… _Levi was slightly turned on at the display.

However, Levi had too much pride to just rush back into Eren's arms after what he'd done to him at the club.

"Hey, Brat, do you remember me?" Levi asked the boy who had finally come back from his hormonal high. Eren snapped out of his daze and confusion showed in his eyes.

"What?"

"Summer. Do you recognize me?"

"Sir...I'm not sure what you mean. I haven't met you before the school year, right?"

The room was filled with a pregnant silence as the two men observed each other's expressions.

"Is that so…"

Levi was shocked, but he immediately schooled his face. He hardened his eyes into a glare, grabbed onto his bag ,and headed for the door.

The short man slammed the door after him. Eren stood in the room feeling very much confused.

_What just happened? _

Levi quickly walked to his car. He threw his bag in the passenger's seat and quickly sat in the driver's seat.

_I was holding onto a grudge for nothing… he doesn't even remember me. Fuck you too, stupid Eren fucking Jaegar. I wouldn't have fucked you even if you'd begged me that night. Ok I would've but whatever. He doesn't remember me. He was probably too intoxicated. _

"Tch...I hope he had a major hangover that morning…."

_Wait? Why am I even moping about this? He's just a shitty brat. Just a shitty brat who humiliated me…_

Levi narrowed his eyes. He sighed and drove to the little bookstore that he worked part-time at.

_It doesn't matter. It would've just been a one night stand anyways.. ._

_I don't need a relationship- it's way too troublesome to tend to their emotional needs. I don't need a relationship which will just break my heart. No. Never. Not ever again._

Levi gripped the steering wheel as he frustratedly bit his lip.

_There is no such thing as love. Love doesn't exist. It's just a sugary way to say 'I wanna get in your pants', it's just a way for companies to scam confused people who think they have true love. It's absolutely sickening. _

Levi pulled into the parking lot in front of the quaint shop, opened the door, greeted the manager, and walked into the back of the room where he stickered price tags to books. It was relaxing. Boring, but relaxing. Levi sighed as he inhaled the scent of worn pages. Levi looked around the room as he remembered the importance of this room.

"I hate this fucking room so much…," he quietly mumbled to himself. His heart beats had become irregular, he gasped as heat rushed to his face. He had always felt suffocated in this room. But he couldn't bear to quit this job. This room was where Levi had confessed for the first time, he'd received his first kiss, he'd had his first sexual experience in here, and he'd cried here for the first time ever since his childhood. This room contained so many wonderful yet painful memories. And all of those memories had happened all because of one man.

"Erwin...I-I...miss you…," Levi quietly said as he rubbed away tears.

_No, why should I miss someone who happily left me for someone else. That relationship was stupid, he was stupid, and most of all, I was stupid. I was stupid for eating his shitty lies._

"Get over yourself, you fucking pansy! It's already been 2 years. He's gone. Gone...for good."

Levi mindlessly stuck on tags for about two hours before he noticed it was already time to leave. He waved his goodbyes to the manager and drove towards the club. He would feel much better over there than in that room.

Eren had finally gotten out of his last lecture. He was quite happy with himself since he'd managed to do more than half of the homework during his break period. He decided he would treat himself by visiting the club and maybe finding that girl who he had constantly thought about throughout the day. Of course, he couldn't let Mikasa and Armin know he was heading towards the club since they'd both scold him for going there on a weekday. So Eren walked toward the club, hoping that he'd meet that girl. Even though she had made a punching bag out of his ego.

Levi sat at the bar as he downed several drinks as he mulled over his shitty day.

_This must be the shittiest week of all the shittiest weeks I've ever experienced,_ Levi thought to himself, _First I get humiliated in front of my class, I meet the shitty brat who I've been constantly thinking about only to find that he doesn't remember me, and then I cry like a little hormonal bitch on her period. This is just fucking great._

There weren't any hot guys, well none that met Levi's standards.

_Will this be one of the rare days where I don't take anyone home? That might not be too bad… I could just call one of the contacts from my phone._

Suddenly, a hand tapped Levi's shoulder.

"Wha-" Levi glanced backwards and saw a fist flying towards his face.

Levi wasn't able to react quickly enough. His back hit the edge of the bar table with a sickening crunch.

"Ow…" Levi quickly stood up and looked at his assailant. It was the black haired bastard who he'd shoved out a few days ago. The raven sneered as he took in Levi's form.

"That's for kicking me out like I was some cheap whore!"

Levi spat out blood as he stared into the eyes of his assailant.

"You…little…" Levi took a lurching step forward with each word "Bitch!" He swung his fist into the raven's gut which had the man toppling into the ground. Levi amusedly swung a kick at the groaning man's nose. Once Levi had heard a satisfactory crack he limped back towards the bar.

Levi glanced back at the crumpled body. "Heh...fucking pansy," turned around and ordered another vodka.

_That wasn't even a challenge. _

Levi ordered another drink and calmly sipped it.

Eren walked through the doors of the club as the smell of alcohol and cigarettes infiltrated his nose. He made his way over to the bar as he thought about which drink he would order.

_Mmm…..something really strong to make me forget about today's events….._

The kiss was still troubling him. He was still wondering why Levi had shoved him away. As he neared towards the bar he saw her. Eren's eyes widened as he gazed at her slender back.

_No way! I thought it'd take me ages to see her again._

Eren grinned.

However his smile faltered when he saw a tall black haired man sneak up from behind the girl with a stool raised in his hand.

_Is he gonna do what I think-!? _Eren rushed towards the girl. "No!" But he was too late.

The large man smashed the metal stool against the girl's head and striked her pale face. Eren hastily shoved the raven from the back and stood between the crumpled, heaving form and the angry man with a broken nose.

"Get away!" Eren socked the man's eye. The raven faltered but swung back and jabbed at Eren's ribs. Eren's breath hitched as pain spread throughout his torso. Eren feinted to the side and jammed his elbow into the man's guts and punched upwards at the man's jaw. He furiously kicked and swung punches at the raven haired man who had begun to cower and cough out blood. Once Eren had decided that the man was severely injured and in no condition to fight back he stumbled towards the writhing form who lay in a puddle of oozing blood and lifted her lithe form into his arms, cradling her.

Eren rushed out and called a taxi. A taxi immediately pulled up to him. He climbed inside with the body still in his arms.

"Where to?" a gruff voice asked.

"To the nearest hospital!" Eren hoarsely replied.

Eren brushed away the girl's bangs to get a better look at her injuries. His breath hitched as his eyes widened in surprise, "L-Levi?"

_What? So...the girl I made out with was Levi!? Levi Rivaille?! Wait gotta staunch the bleeding._

Eren hastily took off his shirt and tore it into strips. He carefully bandaged Levi's head and used the excess cloth to soak up the blood.

"There...that should stop it. I hope." Eren shivered as a cold breeze washed through him.

He cradled Levi's head in his lap. His heart thumped furiously in his chest as he panicked about how Levi could possibly die.

_Die? Levi can't. He just can't. Shut up, Eren, he's not gonna die. Stay fucking calm._ Eren gulped as he brushed away Levi's matted bangs.

They were soaked in drying blood.

_How can someone be this handsome while bleeding? _Eren mused as he tangled his hand through Levi's hair while leaning on the door of the taxi.

Eren's hand traveled downwards towards Levi's pale face. His fingers stroked Levi's smooth cheek and traced his thin lips. Eren blushed as he remembered the feeling of those perfect lips on his.

"Sir, we're here," Eren was snapped out of his trance. Eren paid the driver,hastily opened the door, picked up Levi's beaten body, and carried him bridal style as he ran through the glass doors of the hospital. For a midget Levi was very heavy. By the time Eren had made it to the nurse in charge of admitting patients he was gasping for air as he leaned on the counter in front of the surprised nurse.

"Help… chair...hit...this guy," Eren hoarsely told the nurse as she nodded in understanding and called for a stretch cart. A few minutes later a few muscled men took Levi out of Eren's arms, laid him gently on the stretcher, and rushed him into the Emergency Room. Eren went to the waiting area and sat on a chair. He lazily took the homework that he'd been assigned today out of his bag and worked on it while Levi was getting treated.

Eren couldn't help but feel worried, his stomach felt knotted and unpleasant. He would've liked to go into the E.R with Levi but he knew he'd be declined. He sighed as he began working on the tedious homework.

After about 3 hours he was completely finished. He put all of his homework back into his bag and stretched out his arms while yawning.

A nurse walked over to him "You may see the man you brought in now, he's in room 532," Eren quickly jumped up, threw on his bag, and thanked the nurse several times before running up the stairs and finally reaching Levi's room. He hastily opened the door and saw Levi unconscious in the white bed.


	6. Chapter 6

A doctor stood over Levi.

"Um...is he alright?" Eren timidly asked.

The doctor turned around with a huge, maniacal smile. "Why yes, of course, Levi's fine!" The doctor shouted while grinning from ear to ear "Hi! I'm Hange Zoe. Call me Hange!" She extended her hand out for Eren to take.

Eren hesitantly shook it while observing the eccentric doctor. Everything about her screamed mad and eccentric. Her brown hair was tied up into a messy ponytail and her glasses enlarged her insane eyes.

"Now...if only I could do even more experiments on my dear Rivaille...," she creepily muttered to herself.

Eren was confused. _Why was she talking about Levi so familiarly? _Eren felt a pang of jealousy. _Jealousy? I can't possibly be jealous, right? Weird… _

" Do you know him?" Eren hesitantly asked.

"Know him? He's the peanut butter to my jelly! The honey to my bee! The cookie to my milk! The blood to my period! Hmm… I can't think of another one. Oh well, basically we've been together since middle school," Hange excitedly said "And who are you?" she gazed at him with curiosity.

_Together…, _that word stuck into Eren's mind as he filtered out all the other meaningless words. _Together… _

Eren was confused_. Is that his girlfriend?_ Eren felt something puncture his heart.

"I'm, Eren Jaegar, his student…"

_Yea… just his student. _Eren thought bitterly_. _

Hange looked at him curiously before taking that as a satisfactory answer "I like you Eren! I hope to see you around!" and with that she skipped out of the room muttering something about experimenting with fresh corpses.

Eren stood there stunned, he quickly shook himself out of his thoughts as he pulled up a chair near Levi's bed and sat there. Eren sighed in relief at the prospect that Levi would live.

"Thank goodness…," he shut his eyes. Suddenly, Eren heard Levi mumble. "W-what?"

"Mm...M-mom...don't leave..."

Eren watched as a faint tear trickled down Levi's contorted face. Eren slowly brought his thumb to Levi's cheek and wiped the tear away.

_Did he lose his mom? Well, that makes both of us…_

Eren sighed as he remembered the painful memories which had changed his life. Eren clasped his hand around Levi's and rubbed soothing circles into the back of it.

_This isn't weird, right? Mikasa would do this for me when I had a nightmare…_

Eren softly smiled when he observed that Levi's expression had become less tense. "That's great, you don't look good with a dark expression…"

Eren slowly began to doze as he kept rubbing Levi's hand. He fell asleep.

Levi groggily opened his eyes. Everything hurt. This felt even worse than a hangover.

"O-ouch…"

The strong scent of disinfectant infiltrated his nose. Beeping monitors resonated throughout the room. White. Everything in this room that reeked of disinfectant was white, save for a few minor pieces of furniture. Levi blinked away the drowsiness and heard soft pants. He looked around the room and saw the source.

It was Eren.

Levi gazed at the sight before him. Even though Eren had fallen asleep he had still continued to rub the comforting patterns into the back of Levi's tiny hand as he whispered. Levi leaned down to hear what Eren was mumbling under his breath.

"It's okay. You're...s..safe now…," Eren repeated that phrase over and over again.

Levi arched a thin eyebrow. Levi carefully eased his hand out of the tall boy's grasp not wanting to wake him up.

_What a weird brat…, _Levi amusedly thought.

Suddenly, Hange rushed into the room and was about to tackle Levi before he gave her a warning glare and pointed to the sleeping form next to him.

'Oh' she mouthed and quietly walked towards the bed.

She grabbed a chair and put it on the other side of the bed.

"What happened to you?" she worriedly whispered to the injured man.

"Some retard that I kicked out of my bed hit me with a fucking chair…," he grimaced at the memory.

She sent a worried glance towards him "You know...Levi you shouldn't keep having one night stands like this. Doesn't it hurt?"

Levi sighed, "It does...but it helps me forget about him…"

Hange bit her lip "You should consider having a real relationship then...start over"

Levi grimaced as he fidgeted nervously under the doctor's intense gaze. "I don't date. So why's that brat here?" Levi pointed to Eren who was still asleep.

"Ohh the front nurse told me that he ran in to the hospital carrying you. He was really, really worried about you...aww he's just the sweetest little thing ever~ isn't he!? He even waited here for you to wake up! You're just like a damsel in distress and he's your knight in shining...sweat!" Hange gleefully whispered.

Levi widened his eyes in shock and grimaced in disgust at her analogy.

_Did this brat really do all of that considering what happened during class? I guess this kid isn't so bad after all._

Hange chewed on her lip and squinted her eyes in a thoughtful way before those same eyes took a 180 degree and lit up with excitement. "Hey! You should start over with him!"

"Nope. Not happening," Levi stated promptly.

"Why the fuck not? He's your type!" Hange was practically foaming at the mouth as she described her idea "Sure he's younger but he's hot!"

Levi fake pondered her idea.

"As I said before. I don't date. Especially not shitty brats like him," Levi boredly replied.

"Aww~ My grumpy Rivaille I know when you're lying. We've been friends since middle school. I know all of your quirks, so don't try to lie to me," Hange slyly said as she cackled in delight.

Levi scowled "Shut up. Shitty Glasses, it's more like you latched yourself onto me and then claimed yourself to be my best friend," Levi said as he mustered as much sarcasm into his voice as he could.

"L-Levi...you were never serious about us?! Us? I gave you my all- my heart, my soul, my life, and you were just playing with me? She fake sobbed as she dramatically patted her eyes with Levi's blanket.

"Mine," He quickly yanked it from her with a disgusted face and wrapped himself in it. "Continue"

"Oh, you prat. Anyways…," she quickly leaned in and whispered into the short man's ear

Levi made a face "...Fine, you're a shitty person…" Hange grinned and quickly ran out of the room.

Eren didn't know what to do. He'd heard the two's conversation from the moment of "L-Levi...you were never serious about us?! Us? I gave you my all- my heart, my soul, my life, and you were just playing with me?"

_So I was right,_ Eren thought bitterly. _They are or were dating...Why do I feel bad about this? I'm not in love with Levi...I'm in love with the girl who just turned out to be Levi. But wait? So I fell in love with Levi? Wait! Hold up! Levi is a guy. A guy. A guy. Even though he's frail like a girl he's a man. He has a dick for fuck's sake. _

Eren felt his throat become clogged, he nervously gulped. _I, Eren Jaegar, like a guy? I'm gay?_

Eren felt like blanching. It all made sense even to him, even though he was the slowest, most oblivious idiot in the world he knew why he had kept constantly thinking about the girl he'd met at the bar. Ever since that night at the club a few weeks ago, he'd tried to forget her, he'd given up on the chance of ever meeting her again. To cope with the void that she'd left in his chest he watched porn on his laptop, tried to go on a blind date that Jean had set up for him, and he even went around the club describing her appearance to anyone who was sober enough to respond. He was in love with her. Well, he was in love with Levi. Eren felt his heart furiously pound as he accepted this fact since, after all, love knows no bounds.

"I know you're up," A smooth voice called out to him.

Eren's heart quickly beat, he instantly coughed as he felt warmth creep across his face.

"Uh-um...yea, sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation, ," Eren nervously cleared his throat as he tried to will his blush away.

"It's okay, Brat. It wasn't important," Levi calmly said. "Hey...would you like to grab some coffee after class tomorrow?"

Levi had secretly hoped Eren would decline his offer. But to his shitty luck Eren accepted.

Eren's heart fluttered in happiness. _He just asked me out for coffee…._

"Like... as in a date?" Eren nervously questioned.

Levi looked at him in disbelief. _How much more awkward could this kid make the situation? _

But he was strangely pleased. A glint of amusement danced in Levi's steely eyes as he chuckled. "You could say that," he smirked as a bright blush rose on Eren's face.

_This brat blushes at everything. How Hanje was right? Wait, no. When is Hange ever right? _Levi snorted.

"She can't possibly be right…," Levi mumbled to himself.

Levi's mumble pulled Eren out of his daze. Eren had spent the time thinking about Levi's expressions. Eren was startled as he observed Levi's face contort into a snort of laughter. _Maybe he's not as expressionless as I thought he was…_

"Hey, Brat, let's meet at the coffee shop nearest to the University"

Eren softly smiled. "It's a date then," Eren decided he would try to make Levi fall in love with him. It would be a challenge but it'd totally be worth it.

"Hey, Rivaille?" Levi snapped his eyes to Eren's.

"Hm?"

"Are you going to teach tomorrow?" Eren's tone quivered with concern..

"The doctor said I have to rest since I might get a concussion if I do anything too strenuous, so I'll be staying here for about a week. Brat, don't look at me like I just lost my arm," Levi sighed "Jaegar, you're a real piece of work...how can someone change their expressions so quickly? From happy to sad, to anger, to confusion,geez. It's ridiculous."

"Well… my faces are better than your expressionless face! Oh wait, my bad you're also grumpy, my apologies"

"Brat. I'll have you know… I've been told my face is beautifully carved. The cute dopey expression that you have on all the time would never work for this handsome face"

"Soo~ are you saying you think I'm cute with my dopiness?" Eren purred.

Levi smirked "Hah, you wish, you're still a shitty brat in my eyes." Levi's eyes softened as he gazed at the younger boy who'd begun mock scowling.

They chattered about nonsensical things for the next two hours. It'd somehow gotten onto the topic of the Marvel Comics, Eren claimed it to be Ironman whereas Levi claimed it ought to be Captain America. It was a pointless argument however, they both enjoyed each other's company.

Levi wasn't sure if he genuinely like the boy's silly antics or if he was just being polite since the younger man had saved his life. But he didn't feel annoyed by the boy's presence. it was definitely a first for Levi. Eren bit back a smile as he saw Levi's eyes light up with mirth. He wanted to always see that expression on Levi's face. It made him even more beautiful than he already was. Eren jumped as he thought of an idea, Levi jerked back in surprise.

"What the hell, why'd you jump?"

Eren's eyes searched throughout the room and finally saw what he was looking for- Levi's slacks.

Eren quickly rushed over to them and rummaged around in the pockets. "Aha!" Eren cried out as he victoriously held Levi's phone. He quickly opened it and shifted through the contacts, Eren added his number to Levi's contacts so that they could contact each other, it was a bold move, but Eren didn't feel embarrassed.

As Eren scrolled through the contacts his heart dropped as he saw that all of the numbers were labeled as 'Sex Buddy 1, Sex Buddy 2, Sex Buddy 3,' and so on.

_I can't fuckign believe it… the contacts end at 1,500 is this a joke? _

Eren didn't know whether to be impressed or sad. He was both. He knew Levi was hot but did he really sleep with all of those people? Had he been in love with all of them at one point? Eren's heart ached. It felt like putty, it was blobbish and unfeeling.

Eren quickly deleted his contact information, Eren bit his lip in sadness. He approached Levi who had sat there quietly the whole time. Eren gently placed the phone on the table near Levi's bed.

Levi had noticed the brunette's sudden quietness, it was unsettling since the brunette constantly talked to the point where Levi had feared that he would go deaf. But he'd gradually gotten used to it and began to enjoy the boyish voice which was always light and filled with happiness. Eren grabbed his belongings and slowly walked towards the door.

"It-it's late I should really get going. Goodnight," Eren tried his hardest to keep his voice from cracking.

"Goodnight, Brat"

And with that Eren closed the door behind him.

_How can someone I just met make me feel like this. It hurts. Too much. Was I about to turn into a number? I was. I was about to turn into Sex Buddy 1,501…_

Eren ran home as his thoughts had become cloudy.

_Oh. Fuck. I forgot to call Mikasa! _

Eren quickly swiped the locked screen on his phone and found that he'd missed 52 missed calls and 100 text messages. He opened one from Armin:

_From: Armin Arlert_

_-Eren! Where are you!? Mikasa's storming the campus looking for you! Come back, quickly, please. I'll try to calm her down. TT^TT_

_~End~_

Eren's eyes widened as he gulped in fear. He opened another one from the blond:

_From Armin Arlert_

_-Eren. She's coming! I tried, man. Good Luck!_

_P.S. I did try to stop her. it's not like I immediately surrendered lol jk that's exactly what I did. Kudos to you! :3_

_~End~_

"Wow. Thanks a lot Armin…," Eren's eyes widened in dread as he prepped himself for the upcoming lecture that he would inevitably receive from his sister.

"Ahh fuck my life!"

Eren decided to listen to a voicemail from Mikasa. It was a bad idea. He sprinted even faster as he heard the voicemails become even deadlier than the previous ones. Eren reached his dorm room. A pissed off Mikasa stood in front of the door, blocking him.

"H-Hey Mikasa!" Eren said as sweat formed on his forehead.

"Hmph, nice to see you too, now, Why. The. Fuck. Are. You. So. Late" She glared as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I-I….I saved someone's life," Eren reluctantly said.

"Oh really? And who's did you save? You might as well be honest since no one's coming to save yours…," she smiled wickedly as she saw Eren pale.

"Levi's!"

Mikasa widened her eyes, they slanted downwards. "What happened?" she suspiciously questioned.

Eren couldn't tell her that he'd gone to the club. Mikasa would be furious. She had never felt comfortable going there. She always said that people could spike your drink, rape you, grope you, and kill you without anyone ever knowing. Of course she was right but that didn't always happen. Just kidding.

Well anyways, Mikasa had valid reasons as to why clubs were dangerous which is why Eren could never admit that he'd gone there.

Mikasa tapped her foot impatiently as Eren thought, "Well? I'm waiting." She impatiently tapped her boot against the tiled floor.

Eren gulped. "W-well Mikasa, …..he has an eating disorder. He has bulimia to be exact. I found him trying to throw up in the restrooms. He fainted from the stress so I rushed him to the hospital and I waited with him until he woke up since I thought he'd feel lonely waking up in a room without knowing how he got there…"

Eren quickly looked down. _Ahh she's not gonna believe that shit._

"Eren"

_Uh-oh she's gonna lecture me…_

However, the lecture never came.

"That's so sweet of you, Eren," Mikasa smiled softly. "Mom would definitely be proud of you"

She ruffled Eren's hair in a comforting way. "I should get going now, see you tomorrow," she turned on her heel and abruptly stopped. "You finished your homework, right?"

Eren laughed in a relieved manner "Of course!"

Mikasa nodded "Now, go take a shower and eat dinner," Mikasa swiftly walked back to Eren and wrapped her arms around him "I'm glad that you're safe. Please don't do anything worrisome like that. Goodnight, Eren" She pecked his cheek.

She moved her red, wool scarf over her cheeks and left. Eren opened the door to his room and saw Armin bent over books.

Eren shut the door behind him "Wow, thanks a lot Armin for saving me from Mikasa's wrath," Eren sarcastically drawled.

Armin grinned goodnaturedly back "I know right? You're welcome!" Eren scoffed. "But seriously. How'd you get out of that?" He asked, referring to Mikasa.

Eren proudly explained what had actually happened and the excuse that he'd told Mikasa. Armin's eyes widened, he had a bunch of questions, but he didn't interfere until Eren finished explaining.

"Wow…very impressive"

Eren somberly nodded.

"It sounds like you had a much more fulfilling day than I did"

Eren chuckled at the blond's pout. "Haha, trust me, it wasn't as fun as it seems."

_No, I wish it hadn't happened. I wish I'd gone to the video game store like I'd promised. Wait- no I honestly don't regret that. I'm proud of that fact that I saved him. My only regret is that I wish I hadn't checked Levi's contacts. If it weren't for that I wouldn't be feeling this pain. _

Eren dazedly thought to himself. Armin cast a worried glance towards him but he didn't say anything. He knew Eren needed time to himself.

Eren headed into the restroom and took a much needed shower, he let the water trickle on his skin as he just stood there facing the wall.

"I'm so stupid…," he sighed in frustration and began to scrub away at himself hoping to erase his newly realized feelings. They didn't disappear, neither did his memory of the contacts list. He grasped the skin that covered his heart.

"It hurts…," he shampooed his hair, rinsed himself, and changed into a shirt and shorts. He climbed into his bed and let sleep wash over him. He'd had a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

_Eren opened the door of Room 532 to check up on Levi, he held a pot of steaming vegetable soup that Mikasa had made for the recovering supposed bulimic patient. _

"_Levi-!" Eren happily shouted._

_He was sure Levi would enjoy Mikasa's delicious cooking. Eren's footsteps quickly decreased as he began to hear odd noises. He slowly cracked the door open. Heavy pants and moans erupted from the center of the room where the bed was stationed. The bed creaked under the pressure of what seemed to be two people moving under the covers. Eren realized what was happening. He instantly dropped the ceramic pot of vegetable soup, it shattered on the blue tiled floor. The two figures in the bed pushed the covers away. Eren's heart sank. His breath hitched and his chest heaved, as a disgustingly hot blush formed along Eren's cheeks. In the bed was Levi and Hange. Levi's muscularly, thin body was draped over Hange's as he laid his hands atop her breast. Eren's eyes traveled down Hange's body which had purplish hickey marks starting from the base of her neck and leading down to the area where she and Levi were connected. _

_Levi widened his eyes in surprise, and then smirked "Brat, don't you know it's rude to barge in without knocking?" _

_Eren felt completely numb. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks._

"Levi!"

Eren woke up. His hair was matted against his face. Eren felt sticky all over due to the sweat that encased his body.

_It-it was a dream. Just a dream_ Eren huffed as he took calming breaths.

"Eh? Eren, did you say something?" Armin shifted in his bed as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.'

"N-no. I didn't say anything. Go back to sleep Armin," Eren whispered as he faked a yawn.

_That dream was so realistic… I'm not going to the coffee shop. I don't want to see Levi when I'm feeling like this. I can't go. I bet he forgot about the plan anyways… , _Eren bitterly thought, as he was once again swept into a restless sleep.

Levi had pondered why Eren had left so abruptly. Everything had seemed to go well until Eren opened Levi's phone. Levi furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he thought of possible explanations as to the sudden change of mood. He found none. He'd thought to call Eren but he'd found that Eren had deleted his number from the phone.

"Damn Brat…," Levi was genuinely worried.

Well at least he could ask the brunette after his classes ended since they had scheduled a coffee date.

_A date? Ah! That Brat's infecting me with his retardedness! _Levi shook himself out of his thoughts. _It's just a way to say thanks for saving my ass from the raven psycho, that's all it is. If Hange hadn't made me ask Eren then I wouldn't have even offered it! _

However, Levi couldn't help feel a bit giddy about seeing the brunette again. He was like a bundle of sunshine and it made Levi feel all fuzzy and warm. It was refreshing.

"His dazzling smile is so beautiful…," Levi dreamily sighed.

"It is, isn't it?" A voice said from next to him. Levi's eyes immediately snapped to the source

"What the fuck!? Hange!" Levi had just had a mini heart attack. He glared at his crazy friend who began to evilly chuckle to herself.

"Hi! I thought you could use some company seeing as how your boyfriend didn't come today!" she smiled happily.

Levi scowled, "He's not my boyfriend"

Hange gasped, "Oh sorry. I meant _future_ boyfriend," she said as her smile widened even more.

Levi shot a glare at her, she didn't seem to take notice.

"Whatever, think what you like, actually, don't," he knew that Hange would let her mind run wild with absurd ideas.

"Fine, fine. But really, where's Eren?" Hange questioned.

"He's still in class, about 2 more hours until his class is we're going to meet up at the coffee shop," Levi's frown instantly began to twitch as he remembered Eren's awkward reply to his invitation. "Oh! But...only because you said I should! There's nothing else! Ok?"

Hange's jaw dropped. "I didn't think you'd actually do it! Wow! You must have the hots for him," she winked as she playfully elbowed him.

Levi winced "Ouch, Four-Eyes that fucking hurts"

Hange paid him no attention. "Right, right. So, why'd you agree?"

"Agree to what? Allowing you to be my friend? Or allowing you to be the doctor in charge of my precious body?"

Hange made a face. "No silly! I meant why'd you decide to take my advice and ask Eren to go on a coffee date?"

Levi stilled. Why had he agreed? Hange had set up many blind dates when Levi had broken up with Erwin. He made an effort to attend and strike up a polite conversation but immediately left afterwards with no intention to keep in contact. And soon he completely gave up on getting to know the person. He'd just go for the sex. It had become habitual for him.

So why was Eren different? Levi didn't know. He was confused maybe he had begun to feel something for the green eyed boy? Maybe and maybe not… Levi wasn't going to rush into a relationship. After all, what good did relationships do? Sure you got to claim someone as yours, but was it really worth going through all of the emotional pain of possible infidelity, the possibility of the flame burning out, or even the possibility that love had never existed between the two? No. Eren wasn't different, right? Levi sighed in frustration he glanced at the clock in the corner of the room and widened his eyes. "Shit! It's already 5:00! Eren's almost done with his classes" Levi frantically stumbled out of the bed and changed into a pair of skinny jeans that fitted his legs nicely and a t-shirt which hugged his waist. He was dazzling without even trying. He looked in the mirror and fixed his parted bangs and he shuffled on his converse and walked through the door. Luckily, Hange had alerted the nurses that Levi could leave the hospital for a bit, if not, he would've been ordered to go back to his room. It was troubling to have to alert the nurses of your actions. It was like being babied.

Levi strided towards the warmth of the coffee shop and bought an iced coffee. He took a table near the doorway so that Eren would instantly see him when he arrived.

Levi was excited to see the brunette again. He thought of possible conversation topics that they could discuss. And he mentally made a note to himself to immediately ask why Eren had left so quickly yesterday. Even though it'd only been a couple of hours since they'd parted Levi honestly missed him.

_Am I just too lonely? Am I trying to selfishly use him to fill the void in my heart? No. I'm definitely not. _Levi confidently said to himself.

_Eren's my friend. I'm not going to use him just to replace Erwin. _Levi's eyes dilated, _Ever since meeting Eren...I haven't thought about Erwin…I've been too preoccupied with kicking Eren's ass to notice. _

Levi gently chuckled to himself. Eren was definitely an important person. Eren made him feel happy. Everything about the boy screamed optimism all the way down from his shiny, chocolate, brown locks, sun kissed skin, bright emerald green eyes (though Levi enjoyed them when they were hazy with lust), and his sweet smile. All of those things made Levi feel happy.

_Eren's contagious… _

However, after 3 hours Levi soon took that back. Eren wasn't a bundle of sunshine or happiness. And he especially was not contagious. Ultimately, he was a shitty brat. A shitty brat who stood him up. Levi had ordered five cups of coffee during his wait. At the beginning of the hour he'd ordered the sweetest cup of coffee with lots of whip cream and a swirl of caramel, but as he waited, his coffee had progressively become bitter to match his mood. A dark shadow masked his face as he glared at the passersby who glanced curiously at his table.

"Mommy, what's that strange man doing by himself?" A little girl pointed to the irate man.

The mom softly chided her curious daughter. "Shh! Don't point at him! He must've gotten stood up, it happens"

Levi growled as he heard the exchange.

He tried to imagine why Eren had stood him up, especially since Eren had eagerly accepted the invitation. What could've happened between now and yesterday? Nothing. Well, nothing Levi could've possibly done, right?

_Did he not know which cafe to go to? Impossible, this one is by far the closest to the university. Maybe he's injured? Maybe he got jumped?! _

Levi's face drained. His heart constricted at the thought of Eren being in any danger.

_I'm selfish. How could I have thought about my stupid pride when Eren could be laying in a ditch right now? I need to find him, now._

"Is this seat taken?" a deep voice smoothly questioned.

Levi's eyes widened in surprise as he quickly looked up to see the intruding figure.

Cold, steel eyes met warm hazel orbs which were crinkled by a crooked smile.

Levi's eyes narrowed and his frown deepened as he glared at the tall man with sandy colored hair. " Mr. Zacharius, what do you want" he demanded in a cold tone.

"My, my. That's quite hurtful,My little Levi. Especially after that night after you moaned about how I was the best lay you've ever had. I _insist_ that you call me Mike"

"Tch, haven't you ever heard of flattery, Mr. Za-cha-ri-us?" Levi boredly stated as he added emphasis on each syllable of the man's name.

Mike's grin broadened as he quickly leaned down and placed a wet kiss on Levi's nose. The hungry lips broke contact with the appendage with a sickeningly loud pop.

Levi inhaled sharply as his face scrunched in disgust. "Crazy bastard!" He quickly swung at the man. His fist collided with the high cheek bones.

_Heh. This should show him…_

Levi watched the man who now laid on the floor. He spat and turned away getting ready to walk out of the shop. However, a crackling voice stopped his movements.

"T-t- that's right, punch me more with that delicate fist and beautiful smirk like that of a goddess! Oh my beautiful ice queen, I can feel just how much you want me with your cold, burning desire for me. Dominate me! Gag me! Tie me up! Spank me!" The sandy haired man heavily panted as his eyes dilated.

Levi wasn't sure what to do. He'd never met anyone this psychotic. "Y-You… you sick creeper…"

_Not even Hange is this sick! _

Levi quickly strided through the glass doors and ran back to the hospital. He'd forgotten his previous problem with the young brunette, he was too shaken up by the predatory glint in the sandy haired pervert's eyes.

"Only for you my sweet…," Mike drawled out as he picked himself up off the floor. "Yes… you're mine, all mine."


	8. Author's Note

Hi guys! To all who read this i'm on hiatus TT^TT because of school + I'm working on my Deviantart :3 but I'll definitely continue with the story (idk when it'll be uploaded) but it'll happen ^O^


End file.
